A steering mechanism that is an indispensable part of an automobile is a mechanism that alters the path and direction of travel of the automobile according to a driver's wishes. Such a steering mechanism includes a steering wheel controlled by the a driver, a steering shaft connected to the steering wheel for relaying the steering inputs from the driver, and a sensing apparatus installed on the steering shaft for sensing the angle of the steering wheel (steering angle).
Typically, a steering wheel connected to a steering shaft is capable of rotating 2-3 turns clockwise and counterclockwise. A steering sensor capable of accurately detecting the rotated direction and steering angle of a steering shaft is required.